Mareo
by Princesita Perversa
Summary: Totalmente doblada al español:  Natsu alfin encontro la cura a su mareo ¿Saben cual es? ¿No? uuu que lastima tendran que leer


MAREO

Como les he dicho esta es una traduccion, asi hice lo mas que pude para que fuera lo mas apegado al original disfrutenlo vale?

Autor:HawkofNavarre Para leer la version original entren aqui!: .net/s/4401084/1/Motion_Sickness

Traduccion:Princesita Perversa Fairy Tail: T_T Por que? A ver por que? No es mio!

El y Lucy estaban esperando pacientemente otro buen trabajo, lo que normalmente significaba un monton de bolas de fuego a Gray y otro monton de lanzas de hielo a Natsu. Eso era exactamente lo que pasaba en el gremio ese soleado y normal dia.

"Oe Natsu! Estas perdiendo tu toque! No me queman ni un poco!" Gray se burlaba con una sonrisa despues de bloquear el ataque con su escudo de hielo. Estaba sin camisa como siempre y en lo alto de una de las mesas, provocando a su viejo rival.

" Que! Espero que estes preparado para asarte! Te voy a mostrar quien esta perdiendo su toque!" Natsu replico airadamente, las llamas lo rodearon peligrosamente. El Dragon Slayer puso un pie delante amenazadoramente y aplasto el piso de madera facilmente. Habia un sendero de destruccion por los intentos anteriores de quemar a Gray y el gremio fue lo unico quemado que habia.

Los jovenes adolescentes se miraron, una sonrisa amenazadora en ambas caras. Solo uno quedaria de pie.  
En algun lugar de la habitacion, un suspiro dejo los labios de un miembro del gremio. "Chicos, no pueden vivir UN DIA sin pelear?"

Natsu quito los ojos de su oponente para echar una ojeada a su quejumbrosa compa era. Ella estaba en su lugar regular en la barra, hablando con Mirajane. No tenia idea de por que Lucy se quejaba de sus constantes peleas. Tal vez fue...

"Lucy Estas enojada por que no te pregunte si querias pelear?" Puso en duda su compa ero de equipo preocupado.

Se imagino que esa seria la mejor razon para que se enojara con el, y quiza, si trataba de remediarlo? Que otra cosa podria ponerla de mal humor, por lo que estaba pasando?

Sin embargo Lucy no parecia nada contenta con su pregunta. Ella simplemente lo miro con desden. "Eres un completo idota!", declaro ella con incredulidad "No puedo creer que eres mi compa ero!"

" Eh? Que se supone que significa eso?" Dijo Natsu cuando abandonaba su sitio para ir con la maga de espiritus estelares.

"Oye, ven aqui! No he terminado contigo!" Gray le grito a Natsu, pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados.

Lucy hecho un mechon de su pelo detras de su hombro y los miro a los dos. "Solo quiero algo de paz y tranquilidad por un dia Es mucho pedir?"

El Dragon Slayer parpadeo confundido " Paz y Tranquilidad?"

"Exactamente" Se quejo de nuevo Lucy.

"Entonces si te sientes asi Lucy, podria ser mejor que descanses en casa" Sugirio Mirajane alegremente. "Eso no es tan facil aqui"

Fue en ese entonces que entro Erza con su armadura estandar mirando con desaprobacion a su alrededor, Las mesas derribadas, las tablas del piso destrozadas, un cuarto carbonizado, Natsu blanco del miedo. Aunque la sala no molestaba a nadie, Erza era un miembro de Fairy Tail que cumplia totalmente las normas. Ella era MUY, MUY aterradora. Una chica con la que no querias meterte.

" Que paso aqui?" pregunto mientras miraba el suelo de madera, humedo y quemado. Sospechoso no?

"Natsu y Gray fue lo que paso" murmuro Lucy con desden.

Si hubiera habido mas tiempo, Natsu lo habria utilizado para despejar su mente. A veces esa chica era muy insensata. Ultimamente lo unico que habia estado haciendo era criticarlo, y no le importaba demasiado, pero era muy molesto. No habia estado muy enojado con Lucy pero ahora ella le estaba colmando la paciencia. El mago de fuego habia pensado que era linda!, En realidad, Ella queria que muriera? Tch, ella tenia algunos problemas.

El y Gray se juntaron como cargas opuestas con un brazo en el hombro del otro y sonrieron nerviosamente a su superior.

"Je je solo estabamos jugando" Gray dijo amablemente y Natsu esta seguro de que los sentimientos del mago de hielo hacia Lucy en el momento fueron iguales a los suyos.

"Si, es muy divertido ya sabes el fuego y el hielo" A adio el Dragon Slayer, sudando ligeramente "No estabamos..."

"Haciendo cualquier cosa para da ar al otro" El chico de pelo negro acabo siendo profesional, se habian metido en estas situaciones muchas veces.

"Nunca nos hariamos da o el uno al otro, por que somos tan bueno amigos!" Gritaron al unisono, fingiendo sonrisas agradables.

"Si, esta bien entonces" Erza asintio dos veces con la cabeza "Solo traten de no destruir al gremio la proxima vez"

Lucy solto un bufido.

Natsu y Gray la fulminaron con la mirada.

"De todas formas, he conseguido una mision que paga mas de un millon de joyas, pero necesito mas poder de fuego" la maga explico "Estariamos sacando una pandilla de ladrones, asi que imagine que los dos serian suficientes para el trabajo"

"Por supuesto" Convino Natsu sin pensarlo dos veces "Siempre estoy listo para una buena pelea"

"Mmm, si va el , yo voy, No voy a ser abatido por un Dragon Slayer de tercera" rio el alquimista de hielo con arrogancia, olvidando que estaba en presencia de Erza.

Levanto una ceja " Estan teniendo una discusion?"

"De ninguna manera!" exclamo Gray, alerta de nuevo golpeo a su 'mejor amigo' en la espalda

"Juvia vendra tambien!" anuncio la maga de agua "Voy a donde Gray-sama va!"

Gray no dijo nada, estaba muy ocupado poniendose su camisa, aunque era extra o, por que ahora le faltaban los pantalones...

Erza asintio con la cabeza y miro a Lucy con curiosidad "Lucy Quieres venir tambien? Has estado en busca de empleos bien pagados Verdad? "

"Esta bien, suena bien para mi" respondio ella con gusto, sonriendo a su compa ero.

"Ah y Donde esta Happy, Natsu? Erza le pregunto.

"Comio un poco de pescado en mal estado esta ma ana, asi que el no esta aqui, y probablemente no sera capaz de venir con nosotros en la mision" Respondio rapidamente al recordar a Happy encorvado en una esquina, temblando. No habia mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Happy habia capturado los peces el mismo.

"Esta bien entonces, reunance en la estacion del tren ma ana a las ocho" La mujer les dio miedo antes de salir de la habitacion.

Natsu se congelo... Ella dijo...tren?

Una peque a lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos. Natsu odiaba ese lugar...no, odiaba los medios de transporte. La agonia en el era inevitable. El habia jurado que nunca saldria de nuevo en tren, sin embargo, aqui estaba, esperando a bordo de ese pedazo repugnante de madera en movimiento. Oh, no lo haria de nuevo, cada vez que aceptaba una mision que era DE Erza en primer lugar. Las cosas malas siempre pasaban cuando iba en una mision con esa mujer! Cosas como flautas malas y hombres locos en las torres ocurrian cuando ella estaba alli!.

"Vaya, te vez patetico" Gay se burlaba de el, la maquina de hielo se acerco a su lado en la plataforma, con los brazos cruzados detras de la cabeza.

Natsu no se molesto en tomar represalias, Su situacion era demasiado devastadora como para pensar en otra cosa. Solo de pensar en la extra a sensacion de su cuerpo y la fuerte sacudida del tren en marcha para detenerse...

Se desplomo gimiendo "Creo que voy a vomitar..."

"Que tu...no hagas eso en el tren! imbesil!" Grito incredulo Gray "No te enfermas en tierra firme! "

"Argh!" se quejo Natsu, aferrandose a lo primero que encontro, la pierna de Gray.

"Hey, dejame ir!"

"Ugh"

"Natsu! Ve y vomita sobre alguien mas perdedor!"

"Ustedes ya estan peleando tan temprano en la ma ana?" Pregunto Lucy, en lo que Juvia se unia a ellos

Natsu se levanto, sacudiendose por arte de magia la sensacion de nausea en el estomago " Eh? Que se supone que significa eso?"

Ella suspiro y se puso una mano en una de sus caderas curvilineas. "Mira, solo estoy diciendo que todo lo que ustedes dos hacen es pelear entre ustedes, causando un gran alboroto y entonces terminan destruyendo todo a la vista!No pueden ustedes chicos ser magos normales por una vez?" (Por que no eres un chico normal! XD)

Juvia se volvio con una mirada obstinada en su cara, sus rizos balanceandose ligeramente. "Espero que no estes diciendo que Gray-sama no es normal"

Natsu no le hizo caso por que estaba muy confundido Cual era exactamente la definicion de un mago normal? El realmente no entendia lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

Asi manifesto su desconcierto.

"No entiendo"

Lucy lo miro por un segundo y dejo escapar un grito de frustracion y se volvio hacia el con desprecio. Nunca habia visto a la maga de espiritus estelares tan molesta en su vida. Pareciera que estuviera lista para decapitarlo y luego poner su cabeza en un estante para exibirlo.

"Uh...Lucy?"

"Dejame decirte lo que tu estupida, inutil y 'peque a' pelea hizo el otro dia!" Le grito, lo que lo hizo retroceder un poco "Tu incendiaste la mesa en la que estaba sentada Y sabes lo que habia en esa mesa?"

Sacudio la cabeza negativamente con miedo.

"Mi libro favorito estaba en esa mesa Natsu, Era una edicion especial Sabes lo dificil que es escontrar uno de esos, eh? Eh?"

Natsu abrio su boca sin decir una palabra para pedir disculpas (no encontraba lo especial en una cosa que solo contenia palabras sobre papel) cuando su superior decidio aparecer.

"Buenos dias, parece que estamos todos aqui" observo Erza con la cabeza "Bien todos, suban al tren"

El Dragon Slayer no tuvo tiempo para pedir disculpas, ni llorar la muerte inminente que le esperaba en el tren. El fue empujado rapidamente a traves de la puerta antes de que una palabra pudiera salir de su boca

El penoso adolescente de pelo rosado intentaba ir con Lucy, o mas bien gateaba a la parte trasera del tren. No se habia sentido tan mal en mucho tiempo. Su mareo, junto con la culpa de arruinar una de las poseciones mas preciadas de Lucy realmente lo ponian deprimido. Un gemido salio de su boca mientras abrio la puerta trasera del tren y procedia a arrastrarse hasta el mini-balcon, buscando con urgencia aire fresco, su mano agarrado de los barandales y el mismo se detuvo, su parte superior apoyada en la barra superior. Ya no queria derramar mas contenido estomacal en el ferrocarril, al ver como el suelo frente a el se alejaba solo lo hizo sentir vertigo.

Sin embrgo Natsu no es de los que se rinden facilmente. El era conciente de que el transporte era su obvia debilidad, e iba a librarse de ella. Solo necesitaba saber exactamente como deshacerse de ella. Inclinado sobre la barandilla la cual no parecia ayudarle mucho, y Lucy no iba a perdonarlo si el no movia un dedo.

Con una respiracion entrecortada, desesperado, decidio que debia tratar de hacer frente a su enfermedad en el interior de tren. Despues de todo Gray nunca intento matarlo cuando viajaban, ni viceversa (no es como su pudiera XD)

Natsu finalmente logro llegar a la perilla de la puerta con mucho esfuerzo y tiro de ella.

La perilla no se movio como debio de haberlo hecho, la puerta tampoco.

Lo intento de nuevo...en vano

"Estoy encerrado..." Natsu dijo molesto, dandose vuelta sobre la barra, por si acaso.

Wow, la puerta debia estar cerrada por el lado equivocado.

Bueno, esto era simplemente perfecto, No podia imaginar un remedio a su debilidad como este. Estaba estatico, en serio.

En ese momento, Natsu noto que alguien habia abrierto la puerta, cuando un ruido de deslizamiento llego a sus oidos, se dio la vuelta, pero se sacudio el estomago y se desplomo en el suelo, decidido a mantener la comida en el estomago, el mago de fuego, encorvado, con las manos en el piso, respiro profundamente.

"Oh, eres tu..."Dijo una voz femenina, que sonaba bastante disgustada.

Alli, he ahi, era Lucy, de pie en toda su rubia gloria. Enderezo su espalda un poco para mirarla, pero cuando el puso sus ojos en los de ella encontro una dura mirada. Tenia que pedir disculpas, realmente necesitaba pedir disculpas. Desafortunadamente, ese no era el lugar ideal para pedir disculpas a alguien, Abrio la boca , luego la cerro rapidamente, casi vomito cuando sintio que las palabras tocaban su garganta. Tenia que haber un mejor momento.

Un grito de protesta mental surgio dentro de el cuando ella puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta e intento abrirla, pero el artefacto se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Natsu estaba aliviado de que ahora tenia mas tiempo para tratar de recobrar la compostura suficiente para forzar una disculpa de sus labios, recordando que la cerradura era la unica via de escape en el momento actual. El oyo suspirar a Lucy y arrodillarse delante de su cuerpo. Ella estaba caliente y el lo celebro. El calor era lo suyo.

Se sentia un poco mejor, cerro los ojos y aspiro el oxigeno por la nariz, dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Habia un olor dulce en el, y continuo respirando de esta manera recostandose en la barandilla, el agradable olor poco a poco llenaba su estomago.

"Natsu, Estas bien?" Lucy pregunto tiernamente mientras acariciaba su espalda comodamente. Ella parecia olvidar el incidente con su precioso libro, y le habia hecho sentir aun mas culpable.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba confusa con el delicioso aroma que lo redeaba. El simplemente queria mas de el, una version mas fuerte de el aroma. Con sus agudos sentidos de dragon, se deslizo en silencio cerca de la fuente de este. El olor consistia en flores de cerezo y otra cosa que no lograba identificar, pero era agradable, muy agradable, no habia mas se ales de nauseas o mareo dentro de el. Todo lo que podia pensar era en el calmante y relajante aroma.

El fue enviado de vuelta a la realidad cuando sintio una suave piel contra la suya. La mano de Lucy habia vagado por su espalda a un lado de su cuello, pero el no se quejaba, eso tambien se sentia bien. Natsu estaba en un vago estado de embriaguez, ebrio de la fragancia que flotaba en el aire. Tenia la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia atras, estremeciendose cuando unos dedos rozaron su mejilla. Pura euforia.

Finalmente, abrio los ojos a medio camino, solo para ver que habia pasado cuando Lucy quito la mano de su cara. Perezosamente, miro su tez atractiva solo para ver que tenia las mejillas en llamas y sus ojos se alejaron de el. Natsu en realidad no sabia por que, asi que quizo averiguarlo. Se incorporo y se inclino mas cerca de ella, encontrando, para su sorpresa, que el magnifico olor de hizo mas fuerte. Con los ojos medio entornados, sabia que una revelacion se acercaba.

Lucy era la fuente de su cura.

No pudo evitarlo.

Natsu tiro de su mu eca hacia el y sintio como ella cayo sobre el emitiendo un chillido, tal como el habia calculado. bajo su barbilla, ella con sus delicados brazos acaricio su pecho y el lado derecho de su rostro se apoyaba en su hombro izquierdo. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algun movimiento el terco y leal a Fairy Tail la envolvio con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, asegurandose de que su botella de perfume humano no pudiera escapar.

"N-Natsu...?" Lucy se atraganto en la incertidumbre. Podia sentir el calor irradiado por su cara, y era definitivamente mas caliente de lo que era normalmente.

"Hueles bien" murmuro en respuesta, cerrando los parpados, de nuevo. Era solo una parte de la verdad. En un primer momento, lo unico que queria era acercarse al maravilloso olor, pero ahora que estaban en esa posicion, el no tenia absolutamente ninguna intencion de dejarla ir.

Este seria el momento mas feliz que Natsu habia tenido desde que vio a Igneel.

Lucy se movio un poco en sus brazos, levantando sus cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Uno de sus ojos se abrieron, luego el segundo. Efectivamente, su rostro era de un color que rivalizaba con una fresa. El sonrio, solo un poco.

El nisiquiera sabia en que estaba pensando. Pensando... No estaba pensando. Lo unico que cruzaba su mente era la imagen de Lucy, sonrojada y hermosa.

Natsu no se movio, con ganas de seguir sintiendo su aliento calido en su cara, sus manos suaves en su pecho, y su cuerpo en su abrazo. Se encontro sin querer perder el momento. El no se trevio a moverse, entonces el cerro los ojos y fue a por todo.

Y asi lo hizo.

Sus labios se tocaron brevemente, pero fue lo suficiente para detener el tiempo. Mareados por la dicha, que ocupo el instante en que se conectaron y no lo dejaron ir.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"Deveria ser a la vuelta de la esquina", informo Erza al grupo "Esten preparados"

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron despues en equipos, Como sea, Natsu se quedo junto con Lucy.

No dejo que se mostrara en su rostro, pero estaba bastante seguro de que habia pasado fuera de pura felicidad despues de ese beso en el tren. Natsu se habia despertado en el tren todavia y todos sus nakama lo esperaban en el anden, incluyendo a Lucy. No habia reflexionado y simplemente salto por encima de la barandilla para llegar al grupo, pasando como lo haria en un dia normal. No estaba dispuesto a dudar de ese incidente.

Lucy no habia mostrado se ales sobre lo que habia pasado antes. Ella habia actuado como siempre, suspirando a sus locas payasadas y negando a Jubia que intentaba conseguir una relacion con Gray.

Sin embargo, habia algo que se habia desarrollado durante su tiempo a solas.

"Oye, Lucy," comenzo Natsu.

" Si?"

"Lamento lo de tu libro. No era mi intencion destruirlo", se disculpo por fin, despues de tener que esperar tanto tiempo.

Lucy le sonrio, sin enojo o rencor evidente en su rostro. "Esta bien" respondio ella con alegria, rechazando su peticion de perdon "Yo estaba exagerando, Tengo cinco ejemplares mas en casa, cuando Happy este mejor, lo llevare a mi antigua casa y le dire que tome uno de la biblioteca"

"Ok, eso es bueno" Dijo el Dragon Slayer antes de detenerse otra vez, y solo pregunto "Lucy, te has puesto un perfume?"  
Ella nego con la cabeza mirando con curiosidad. "No, hoy no, Por que?"

" No te dije?" Natsu pregunto, sonriendo maliciosamente "Hueles bien"

oh si me encantan las sonrisas "maliciosas" ahh perdon "Esto es todo amigos" agradezcamosle a HawkofNavarre! Aye XD y tambien a Roxas6490 que me ha ayudado a traducir y a ustedes por leer n_n 


End file.
